


Angelophany

by kristsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tornados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees an angel in a storm and feels the need to investigate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelophany

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something inspired by this [post](http://victoriousvocabulary.tumblr.com/post/71361232738/angelophany-noun-the-appearance-of-an-angel) there is actually already more to this, but I wanted to be able to post a one shot in case it never goes anywhere. Beta-ed by the lovely obsessivereader. Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com)

Dean pulls his coat closed as the wind tries to rip it away again. He heard the sirens start a few minutes ago and decided he should probably get home. Luckily he has a knack for reading storms, and while this one seems to be a doozy, it’s not heading his (or the family farm’s) way. As Dean goes to adjust his bandana to cover his nose (the last time he forgot, he hadn’t been able to smell anything but dirt for a week straight) he looks over at the massive tornado forming and forgets all about the bandana.

There is this giant shape forming within the cyclone. It’s tough to make out, but it almost looks like a giant set of dark wings. That not being weird enough in itself, Dean gets this feeling deep down, that this is huge, this is important. This is big, and terrifying, and the most beautiful thing Dean has ever witnessed. 

Before he knows it the tornado winds itself out and the... whatever it was, dissipates with the wind. That feeling of hugeness morphs into “I need to go and find whatever that is NOW”. So Dean hightails it home and bursts into the kitchen only to find Sam making sandwiches. 

“Oh hey Dean, glad you made it.”

“Did you see it? Sammy?!”

“See what? The storm? Yeah it just petered out a few minutes ago.”

“No Sam, the wings, the angel?”

Angel? Where did that come from, oh well, too late to take it back now.

“Uhh, no Dean, no angel,” Sam says as he gives Dean one of his more spectacular concerned looks.

“Ughh fine, I’ll be back later.”

Before Sam even has a chance to reply, Dean grabs the keys for the pick up and runs back out the door.

Dean doesn’t even need to think about it, just drives off through the fields in the correct direction. He feels like one half of a magnet, being pulled to wherever the other half is. Luckily the harvest is over, and he doesn’t have to worry about ruining anyone’s crops while ignoring all pathways and driving straight for the spot he knows the angel must be. Dean shoves down the whole “it’s an angel thing” for the moment. Because even though his mother always told him angels are watching over him, they aren’t real are they? They can’t be. Nope. Just going to go see whatever this mystery storm brewed up and he’ll figure it out from there.

The feeling of being pulled eases up as Dean pulls up to what looks like a massive crop circle not unlike what he and Sammy used to do to freak out the old codgers a few properties away. Centered in the middle of the circle is what looks to be a man curled in a fetal position who also happens to have a pair of massive black wings extended behind him. Just like in the movies, the clouds part and an actual ray of sunlight shines down on him. That’s when Dean notices that the wings aren’t actually black. Well, not completely black. There are some of the deepest of deep blues hidden in there, seen only when the light hits the feathers just right. They look like the blues you see when you look into the night sky. Never completely black, those midnight blues mixed in between the stars.

“Well son of a bitch.”


End file.
